In this Phase II project, we will assess the implementation issues and outcomes that follow an agency's adoption of PAINReport It. PAlNReportIt is an interactive software program that enables patients to self report and simultaneously document their pain using a personal computer with a touch screen monitor. Patient data are stored in an Access database. The program is an extension of the well-known McGill Pain Questionnaire, the gold standard in pain surveys. After completion of the PAINReportIt program, a summary report of the patient's pain is available to patients and to clinicians. The Phase I project utilized focus groups to describe feasibility and patient and provider receptivity regarding PAINReportIt. Phase II will focus on the sequela which occur when an agency adopts PAINReportIt as part of its usual care. The aims of the study are 1) To identify organizational outcomes (implementation issues, information system interface, staff training) related to the adoption of PAINReportIt and 2) To compare the effects of giving or not giving clinicians their patients' PAINReportIt summary on clinician behavior (pain documentation in the medical record and appropriateness of analgesic prescriptions) and on patient outcomes (satisfaction with pain level, pain intensity levels, and pain quality scores). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: PAINReportIt can be useful to any agency providing care to people with pain. Potential markets include primary care offices, cancer centers, outpatient clinics; hospitals, HMOs, home care agencies, long-term care settings, medical oncology offices, radiation oncology facilities, health care consumers, and nursing/medical education programs.